Fragments of Sorrow
by Rouge et Noir XIII
Summary: Riku's been having strange dreams. Of the Darkness. Will Kairi comfort him? Or will she refuse him for Sora? If you have ever reviewed this fic, please read. Thank you! ^_^
1. Destati

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Squaresoft and Disney do. Lucky them.  
  
.:PLEASE READ BELOW, OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED :.  
Author's Notes: Hi everybody! This is my first KH fic, so be kind. Uhhh...I haven't beaten  
the game yet (stupid Cerberus) so I can't write about that, so I'm doing the night before  
the game starts. Before they started to build the raft. Ummm....tell me if he's OOC, cuz  
I'm just starting to work on him, kay? This fic is based on one of my dreams. I couldn't  
remember every exact detail, but I got pretty close. Anyway, I'll stop babbling and let you  
read the fic already.   
  
// = thoughts  
  
  
  
"Fragments of Sorrow"  
  
  
  
  
  
Riku yawned, sighed and looked into the mirror. A face of tasseled silver hair and  
intense aqua eyes stared back at him. Also a muscular chest and arms accompanied that  
face. But he didn't care what he looked like. He was too busy thinking about building the  
raft; they had just begun to lay out the blueprints. Kairi and Sora were responsible for  
gathering the supplies, while he had to do the hard work: building the whole raft, but Sora  
offered to get the logs. So it was just gonna be him, Sora and Kairi. On an adventure of  
their lives.   
//Where will we go? Will we get back safe? Will we make enemies? Then me and Sora  
could use our swords to protect Kairi and save the world! Yeah! Then we'll have to solve  
all these puzzles and stuff and save that world too. Then a pretty princess will need help  
and me 'n Sora will save her too and she'll give us a reward. Yeah! Then we'll come back  
here and tell everybody what we saw!//  
  
But you should be careful of what you wish for.   
  
The silver-haired youth yawned a second time and crawled into his bed, a large  
canopy with ivory silken sheets. His room was exemplary; he always was a neat-freak, the  
complete opposite of Sora. He lay awake for a while until finally sleep wrapped its cloak  
around him and carried him off to dreamland....   
  
In his dream he found himself in an endless nothingness. But something didn't feel  
right...this was a dream, right? A spotlight shone on him, blinding him temporarily.  
Suddenly a warm breath was on his ear, like someone was breathing on him. He whipped  
around, to find nothing. A tanned hand reached out, stroking Riku's jawline.  
"Show yourself! Right now, before I get pissed!!"  
"Very well then." The voice purred.  
The owner of that hand also stepped into the light. Riku gasped. The man had silver hair,  
like him with very weird amber/yellow/red eyes. And a freaky voice to match.   
"W-Who are you?!" Riku demanded.   
The man smirked and took a step forward.   
"Me? I am Ansem, King of the Darkness." The spotlight started to fade and an eerie glow  
illuminated the two figures.   
"Uh....huh....I don't know what I'm doing here or what you think you are, but I'm gonna  
get the hell outta here." Ansem took another step as Riku retreated. The look in Ansem's  
eyes was a mixture between amusement and a deep hunger.....but for what? Now he was  
getting scared.  
"G-Get away from me you freak of nature!!"  
"Ah, but you will become my puppet..." Ansem purred, cupping Riku's chin in his hand.  
Riku swatted it away.  
"I SAID go away!! Are you deaf of something?!"   
"You...ordering me? Quite the contrary. You will belong to me soon. To the Darkness."  
Ansem sounded amused, now officially freaking Riku out. With one swift movement,  
Riku's hands were pinned above his head to a wall of somesort that had appeared, with  
Ansem's face mere centimeters from his. Riku gave out a gasp that was silenced as  
Ansem's lips captured his. He pressed his body against the youth's as Riku squirmed  
futilely to be free. Ansem bit lightly on Riku's lower lip and forced his mouth open. He  
then slipped his tongue past Riku's lips and started to explore. Riku bit Ansem as hard as  
he could, now getting desperate. Ansem drew back in suprise and pain.  
"So...we want to bite, do we?" Ansem cooed.  
"Just let me go, damnit!!"  
"Don't you remember? You will be mine soon...I do as I please." Ansem's stated as he  
lowered his head to Riku's neck and began to kiss, suck and nip a the sensitive skin. Riku  
shuddered as Ansem pressed his body harder to him.  
"Hey!! Stop it!! Did you hear me?! STOP!!" But this fell on deaf ears. Ansem's free hand  
trailed down the boy's back and he reached up Riku's saffron shirt to stroke the smooth  
muscle beneath.  
"STOP!!!"  
Ansem explored the muscles and soon started to go lower. Riku's eyes went wide as the  
villain's hand crept to his hips. Ansem bit hard on Riku's neck, drawing blood. Then he  
forced his leg between Riku's and pressed himself to the boy.  
Riku's cries for help and fear meant nothing to the crazed King. Struggle as he might,  
Riku was powerless.   
//Kairi! Sora!! Somebody!! Help me!!!//  
Tears stared to stream down his face as Ansem began to search his whole body  
ravenously. He just wanted this nightmare to end. Ansem kept pressing Riku between the  
wall and him, the cold hard surface scratching Riku's pale arms.   
"Hikariiiii!!!" [A/N - "Light"] Riku wailed, a last attempt to make it stop. Suddenly, Ansem released the  
boy and whispered in Riku's ear.  
"You cannot escape me....you belong to me now..."  
  
Riku sat up in bed, panting and drenched in cold sweat.   
//Was that a dream? Was it real?//   
His neck ached like he had slept on it wrong and he went to massage it. And froze, his  
heart skipping a few beats. On his neck were fang marks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO! Cliffy! ^_^  
Hmmm....should I continue? Or should it be a one-shot? I'll let you guys decide!  
Umm...also, I'd like to thanks slinkster_sunshine (author of "Puppet March") and Nyxe  
(author of "Bound by Darkness") I suggest you guys should read those fics, if you get the  
change. Top o' the line! ^.~ Did I do good? Ummm....now, PLEASE REVIEW. Or I'll  
sic my brother on you! Muahahahahahaha!!  
-Me 


	2. Treasured Memories

. : A/N: Yaaaaaay!! You guys wanted me to continue! ^_^ I'm so loved....Aaaaaaaaaanyway, here's da next chappie! Since I believe that this could be a very good Riku x Kairi fic, I think I'm gonna take it and run! ^_^ *grabs fic and runs* ^_^;; : .  
  
  
"Fragments of Sorrow"  
By: Princess of Fate  
  
Chapter 2:  
Treasured Memories   
  
  
Riku eased out of bed, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on. Next came his poufy pants over his boxers. His hands shook and his heart was beating fast.  
//Steady, Riku....steeeaaadddddyy.....it was just a dream....JUST a dream....//  
Pale yellow sunlight filtered through the curtains, calming him a little. He opened his window and let the sweet-smelling tropical air flow replace the stale air in his room. He sighed. Deep inside his heart he felt like he needed to be hugged and comforted....it hurt so much...  
//But there's only two girls...Selphie..? Nah....too hyper....Kairi...? Yeah...I WISH...she is pretty though....but Sora....// He sighed. //I wish I could have somebody to hug and kiss and comfort me.....//  
He trudged downstairs; his parents weren't up yet. He made himself toast with pineapples on the side. He put his shoes on and grabbing his wooden sword, the silver-haired boy walked silently out of the house. Making his way down the path to his boat, he felt a deep sorrow, a longing that he knew could not be satisfied. (A/N: All you hentai fans, get your mind outta the gutter RIGHT NOW. Thank you. ^_^) Hopping into his boat, he began to row to their island, watching the ripples of the oars. He knew his way to the island so much that he could have his eyes closed. He let his mind wander until he reached the deck.   
//Hopefully, nobody's here....// Riku had spent many an early morning here, sitting on his perch of the Paopu fruit tree, watching the sun rise. That place was the place that he always felt a sort of kinship to. Like something important would happen there. Kairi and Sora had teased him about it and dubbed him the "Guardian of the Paopu Fruit Tree." And it was true. Once Selphie and Tidus tried to steal one of the sacred fruits, only to get red welts on their cheeks and to meet a very angry Riku. He chuckled to himself, remembering that childhood memory. He hoisted himself onto the tree, the rough bark under his bare hands. He wasn't wearing his gloves at the moment, but they were in his pocket. He leaned back, but not too far. Reaching over into the leafy foliage of the Paopu tree, he plucked a single golden fruit and stared at it.   
//Is the legend true...? I wish I could find out.....but I don't have anyone to share it with....// He would have tried to just eat it himself, but those were one of those things that you aren't entirely sure about and don't want to mess around with either. He ran his fingers over it, feeling the cool soft flesh of the fruit. Riku sighed in annoyance, realizing that he had just wasted one. But he had an idea. He hopped off the tree and made his way to the waterfall. He found a flat, moist surface and placed the fruit there. That way, the Paopu fruit would stay alive longer. He cupped his hands and took a sip of the sweet water.  
Tap, tap, tap.  
Riku whipped around, his hand on his toy sword's hilt, ready to strike the intruder, but he stopped short. It was Kairi.   
"Hi, Riku." she said.  
"Uhh...hey..." he mumbled, slightly disappointed his morning reverie was disrupted, but at the same time, relieved that he had some 'alone' time with Kairi. Hell, ever since she washed up on the island, clinging to some scrap of wood, Sora hadn't left the girl alone! Kairi this, Kairi that, it just made Riku want to slap him. Sure Sora was his best friend, but he wanted to talk to Kairi. Alone.  
"So, watcha doing?"  
"Umm...just looking at the sunrise."  
"Oh. It's pretty. Couldn't sleep?" She cocked her head to one side, her crimson hair and pale skin making her look like one of those expensive porcelain dolls. Riku blushed.  
"No....not really..."  
"Bad dream?" Sheesh! Could she read minds?  
"Um...yeah..." Riku shifted his position and stared at his feet, the memory of the dream flooding back to haunt him.  
"Wanna tell me about it?"   
  
  
  
  
. : A/N: Sorry, short chappie...-_-;; I had half day and I just needed something to do....I'm still toying with the Riku x Kairi idea....remember Riku said that he'd share a Paopu fruit with Kairi when he won the race? *hint hint* ^_^ I'll work on it later....but expect an update VERY SOON. Ideas + Lots of reviews = Happy authoress = More chapters! : .  
  
P.S.   
Thankie, slinkster_sunshine! ^_^ That was the nicest review I ever got! Thankie again!  
  
P.P.S  
If any of you have ideas, or want a certain part you want me to stick in there, just tell me in the review. Thankies! ^_^  
-Me 


	3. Always On My Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Squaresoft and Disney do. But I'd be willing to  
trade spots with them! Really!  
  
. : Author's Notes: Do dudu doooooo!! Next chappie!! ^_^ Thankies to everybody who  
reviewed! It meant a lot to me. Anyway, now its gonna get a little AU, just a teeny weeny  
bit, kay? Plus, some fluff. ^_^ Sorry if Riku's OOC...I'm kinda out of it...but I might fix it  
later, kay? On with the show! : .  
  
"Fragments of Sorrow"  
By: Princess of Fate  
  
Chapter Three:  
Hikari  
  
  
  
"Wanna tell me about it?"  
The dream was coming back now, stronger. The pressure of Ansem, the rough wall,  
Ansem's tongue inside Riku's mouth...it was almost too much for him.  
"Riku? Anybody home?" Kairi said, waving a hand in front of Riku's face. Riku snapped  
out of his nightmare and stared at her.  
"Umm...yeah...just spaced out a little..."  
"Was it about your dream?"  
"Yeah....listen....I..."   
//Its now or never, Riku.//  
"Yes?" she said as she did her head thing again.  
"Well...my dream was about this guy named "Ansem" and he was really scary. He kept...,"  
Riku took a deep breath. "he kept kissing me and saying that I was going to be his puppet  
of Darkness and it scared me so much and he was hurting me and and..." Now tears were  
streaming down Riku's face. Kairi was stunned. NOBODY had EVER seen Riku cry.  
Except Sora who claimed that Riku tripped and skinned his knee when they were younger.  
Something inside Kairi melted seeing Riku so upset.  
"And I...I just...I like you Kairi....I like you a lot....but Sora....you like him, don't you?"  
Kairi's eyes grew wide at Riku's confession. She had never thought he liked her. Sure  
Sora was "dashing" and "courageous" but then she stared to really see Riku: gorgeous  
silver hair with the most amazing aqua eyes that when he looked at you, it looked like he  
was looking into your soul. And now, compared to Riku, Sora looked a little too short  
and a little to wimpy and a little too childish...  
"Oh, Riku..."  
Riku sniffled. "I knew it...you don't have to say anything...."  
"No, but Riku...Sora's my friend....nothing more...."  
Riku cheered up slightly. "Really?"  
Kairi put on her most confident smile. "Yes."  
But Riku frowned. "But....my dream....it was so real...its scared me so much...." Fresh  
tears made their way down his face. He lowered his head, ashamed that he was crying like  
this in front of Kairi. But he gasped slightly as Kairi gently wrapped her arms around  
Riku's waist, resting her head on his chest. A weak smile made its way across Riku's pale  
features. Kairi looked up and gently brushed away Riku's tears. The contact between them  
sent him to Heaven and back. He would have given up anything.   
"See? There's nothing to be afraid of anymore. I kind of liked you too....but I was just too  
afraid to say it...with you being older and all." She looked deep into his azure eyes,  
searching his soul. Riku blushed.  
"I...uhh..."  
"Yes, Riku?" She gently held his hands in hers and placed them on her hips. Riku blushed.  
Keeping eye contact, she wrapped her arms around Riku's neck, playing with his silky  
hair.   
"Nothing...."  
"Oh...alright..." Slowly she inched closer, pulling herself to him and loving every second of  
it. Sure she had dreamed about it with Sora, but somehow she kind of doubted that he was  
mature enough. Riku, on the other hand, had also fantasized about it. But he never got the  
chance. Hell, he had never been this close to a girl. His insides were doing flip-flops and  
his knees were getting weak. But the look in Kairi's eyes drugged him. He felt a deep  
desire to kiss her and have her tell him that she loved him. Their noses touched and Kairi  
gently pressed her lips to Riku's. Riku practically melted in Kairi's arms, dizzy with  
excitement and happiness. The shadows and sinister whispers disappeared. Unlike his  
dream, her kiss was gentle. She ran her fingers through his silken hair, making his heart  
flutter. She relaxed onto him, both clinging to each other in an embrace of passion. Kairi  
was his Hikari,  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Sora was making his way to the island.   
  
"Guuuuuuuyyyyyyysss!! Where aaaaaare yoooouuuuuu??" Sora called from the dock.  
Riku jumped, hastily broke the kiss and cursed. Kairi turned a few shades of red.  
"Look...I..."  
"Yeah, yeah...umm...hey...maybe you could come to my house tonight? Mom said it  
would be ok if you came over for dinner." Kairi asked.  
Riku perked up. "Sure thing. Now just act like this never happened."  
"Right! Now lets get to work on that raft!"   
They both walked around to the beach, were apparently Sora had fallen asleep on the  
beach.   
"What a bum...." Riku sighed and walked off to find the logs.  
Kairi snuck up on Sora, watching him sleep. He was so cute...  
  
  
  
. : Author's Notes: Errrrrr....sorry 'bout the ending of this chapter....see? I tried to tie it in with the story.  
Ok...now PLEASE don't kill me....I'm gonna write another few chapters, but until I get  
farther in the game, I won't be able to write more. Don't kill me! Ooh! Idea! If one of you  
reviewers would be kind enough to tell me what happens, in great detail, anything that I  
could mix into a Riku x Kairi. But, nothing to do with the ending, ok? Ok. Thanks for the  
reviews! ^_^  
-Me 


	4. Hand in Hand

Disclaimer: I [STILL] DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!! (So you can't sue meeee!  
Well, you could, but all you'd get is my super-annoying brother!!! HA!! Take him!! Take  
him!!)  
  
. : Author's Notes   
Sorry I took so long! I had to wait to get the game so I could see what REALLY  
happened. So yeah. I got it and I started a new game so I could just see the stuff. Yeah.  
So...thankies for everybody who reviewed (and helped me to beat Cerberus. I didn't even  
attempt him...yet....)!! ^_^ : .  
  
"Fragments of Sorrow"  
By: Princess of Fate  
  
Chapter Four:  
"Hand in Hand"  
  
  
  
"Sora you lazy bum. I knew....." Kairi's words faded as the roar of the waterfall drowned  
out every sound. //Logs...I need logs....// The silver-haired boy soon found a nice-sized  
log in the corner near the Secret Area. Checking it over, he noted that there were no  
blemishes in the wood; everything needed to be perfect. Carrying the log under his arm, he  
walked back to the beach, watching Sora and Kairi.   
//Was her kiss....real? But just in case, I'm not getting my hopes up...yet...//  
"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see 'em all!" Sora  
was exclaiming, waving his hands around. Kairi turned, spotting Riku, but ignoring him  
for the moment.  
  
"So what're we waiting for?"  
"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Riku said as he walked up to the pair. "So, I  
guess I'm the only one working on the raft."   
With a quick flick of his wrist, he threw the log to Sora, catching him off guard and  
making him fall over.  
"And you're just as lazy as he is!" Riku said to Kairi.   
With an I-know-I-am look and giggle that made Riku's knees weak she replied, "So  
you've noticed. Ok, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!"   
Riku didn't want her to see his knees shaking, so he flopped down next to Sora,  
pretending to be tired.  
"Huh?" was the only thing Sora could come up with.  
"What, are you kidding?" Riku re-phrased for Sora.  
Kairi, obviously not caring whether the boys weren't up for a race or not said, "Ready?  
Go!"  
  
Now, neither of the two teenagers could resist a race. Anything that could prove one was  
better than the other was irresistible. They glanced at each other, a glint in their  
different-hued blue eyes. As if on cue, they both sprung up and tore off, Kairi laughing and  
running after them. Riku beat Sora, as always.   
  
Sora and Kairi went to the door to go to the other side of the island, as Riku went to his  
tree to think. His mind was like a mud pit; it was hard to think and nothing made sense  
anymore. Apparently Kairi had sent Sora off to go get some of the supplies and Sora  
decided he wanted to practice with the older boy. And Riku won. Again. Sure, he let Sora  
get some shots on him, just to make him feel like he was betting better. Finally, Sora left  
him alone again, to his thoughts. The rest of the day went by in a breeze. Wakka and  
Tidus had gone exploring, Sora had a three-on-one match against Tidus, Wakka and  
Selphie. But he lost. Again.   
  
Riku didn't see much of Kairi. But he knew where she was. He wanted to see her and yet  
he didn't. Like a war was going on in his head and heart. In order to get his mind off her,  
he counted seagulls. Sure it was stupid, but it was the only way. He didn't even notice  
when the sky turned the clouds breath-taking hues of soft purple, rich orange, bright  
yellow and royal red.   
"Hey Riku!" It was them. They hopped onto the tree while Riku just leaned against the  
trunk, arms crossed over his chest.   
"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.   
Riku gave a small shake of his head. "Could be. We'll never know by staying here."  
"But how far could a raft take us?"  
//Well, about a few days, with our provisions...but if we don't make it to another  
world.....//  
"Who knows?" he gave a wave of his hand. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."  
Kairi joined the conversation. "So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do  
there?"  
This question caught him off guard. "Hmm...well, I haven't really thought about it. Its  
just...I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds  
out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds...Then ours  
is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up  
somewhere else, right?" He turned to Kairi and Sora to see their reaction. The latter gave  
a shrug and laid down on the sloping tree.  
"I don't know." He said carelessly, as if they were talking about why the sky's blue.  
"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out," Riku stood up and walked to  
the edge of the small island, staring out at the ever-flowing, ever-crashing, ever-giving,  
ever-taking ocean. The sunset painted the water the color of the sky, making it look like a  
mirror image. "Just sitting here won't change a thing. Its the same old stuff. So lets go."  
"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"  
//Yes I have, Kairi.//  
"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought about any of  
this. Kairi, thanks." He stood, facing her.  
"You're welcome." It sounded as if she was embarrassed...  
  
They trio started walking back towards their boats, they needed a good night's rest for the  
big day tomorrow.   
"Sora." The mentioned teen turned around just in time to catch the Paopu fruit thrown by  
Riku. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku waved a dismissive finger, as if waving the  
Paopu into Sora's possession. Sora just stared at it.  
"A Paopu fruit..."  
The older boy started to walk to the younger. "If two people share one, their destinies  
become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." He  
walked past the befuddled Sora. "C'mon, I know you want to try it."  
"What are you talking--" Sora started, but he was interrupted by Riku's hearty laugh. Sora  
looked at the fruit and threw it off the Bridge, making a soft splash. The two caught up  
with Kairi, each giddy with excitement that was almost in their grasp. Almost...  
  
  
  
  
  
. : Author's Notes  
Errrrr.....sorry if this was a boring chapter...I just have to get myself together from the  
holidays. I was busy and all. Umm...sorry if this chapter wasn't exactly as the game, but  
hey, I tried. I'll try to write more soon, ok? ^_^ I hope all of you guys had a good holiday  
season! Please R & R!! I'll let all you Riku fangirls huggle him!!  
Riku: What?? *sees a sea of fangirls* O.O Oh geez.....  
Me: Muahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
P.S.  
The next chapter's gonna have some more Ansem x Riku. Now lemme get this straight.  
I'm perfectly straight. But this fic is gonna contain some yaoi. Why? I don't even know. It  
just seems like I need to write it. Please do not flame me. This is my first and only yaoi fic.  
But then again, it isn't completely yaoi. There's Kairi x Riku, too. So please, keep that in  
mind and I promise it won't get graphic. I have nothing against yaoi/yuri, but I'm straight  
and please keep your mind open. I'm only turning 14, but I believe that flaming people just  
for the fact that the person writing the fic or the coupling is gay, but we need to be more  
mature about it. I have a friend who's bi, ok? And I've learned a lot from that person. For  
example: Animefan's fic "Key to Your Heart" is a beautifully written fic, and Animefan  
isn't gay. I'm not saying that every straight person has to love yaoi/yuri. I'm saying that  
we should not just flame for the hell of it. I'm still learning and experimenting with new  
techniques and if you flame me, it might affect my entire system. I have gotten many a  
review saying how good I am, and to tell you guys the truth, it makes me feel good about  
myself. So please, take what I say to heart. Thanks for your time.  
-Me 


	5. Strange Whispers

. : Author's notes   
Hi everybody!! I'm gonna deticate this chappie to slinkster_sunshine! Yaaaaaay!! She's  
cool!! ^________^ Anyway, sorry if its short, but I had a slight case of writers block. -_-;;  
There's no Ansem x Riku action. . .YET. . .don't worry. When he gets sucked into that  
black portal thingy, THATS when it'll happen, kay? And no, I don't write lemons. I'm  
only 13 4/5th. (well, uhhhhh. . .*counts* only 9 days till I'm 14!! I can't wait!! ^_____^)  
Well, I hope you guys like!! : .  
  
"Fragments of Sorrow"  
by: Princess of Fate  
  
Chapter Five   
"Strange Whispers"  
  
Riku trudged back to his house. Neither of his parents were home, but he didn't  
really care. Going to his room, he flopped onto the plushy bed, staring at the plain ceiling.  
//Everything happened so fast . . .one minute we're talking, the next. . . .// His train of  
thought faded. //And what about my dream?// He shuddered. //Chill. . .just a stupid  
dream....maybe Sora hit me too hard...I mean, what are the chances that it'll happen?  
Close to zip.// Half agreeing, half disagreeing, he slipped into a fitful sleep.  
  
  
This time, the dream was pleasant. Well, at least the beginning. It was about him  
and Kairi sailing into the sunset on their raft. He could smell the salty water and the warm  
sunshine as he laid his head in Kairi's lap and let her stroke his hair. He glanced up. She  
was staring thoughtfully into the distance. The way her pouty lips slightly curled upwards,  
the way her slender fingers entwined themselves into the hair at the nape of his neck....it  
was the best dream Riku could ask for.  
//She's beautiful....// Suddenly, to Riku's horror, the colors faded to a dull lifeless grey.  
Kairi started to fade too. Eventually, everything was pitch black. But he wasn't alone.  
"Ah...Riku...." Riku nearly jumped a foot.  
"W-Who's there?!"  
"It is I, Ansem."  
"Aww, shit!! Not you again!!"  
"Yes, it is I."  
"Will you just GO AWAY?!"  
"No." He advanced on the boy, hungry for him. Riku was paralyzed with dread and the  
fact that maybe this wasn't a dream after all. Not when it happens twice. Soon, Ansem  
was within arm's length.   
"I *will* tame you, boy." Ansem's lips were on Riku's in a harsh kiss. Riku felt like all his  
energy was drained from him. He didn't even have the strength to squirm and thrash and  
hurt him. He felt like a rag doll. Having tasted the boy thoroughly, Ansem retreated,  
fondling with the boy's moonbeam locks. Riku shoved him, suprised that his strength was  
back.   
"Get away from me!!" Riku screamed. Anger and fear and desperation welled up in Riku's  
cereluean optics. Then taking off at a dead run, he didn't look back. Ansem chuckled to  
himself.   
"Riku....you cannot get away from me....you will be mine by sundown...."  
  
Black cords were twisting on Riku, constricting him, binding him, confining him. His eyes  
snapped open. He was on the floor, with his sheets twisted around him. He was shaking  
terribly, still living that feeling of constriction mixed with fear and hatred to make an awful  
mixture of a nightmare. Curling up into a ball, he stayed awake until the first rays of the  
sun shone through his window.  
  
  
  
  
. : Author's notes  
Hiiiiii!! Chapter five, complete!! Whoooooo-hooooooo!! I'm on a ROLE, baybeeee!!  
Yeah!! Errrr, well I hope you liked it! ^_______^ And ifn ya liked it.......  
THEN REVIEW!! This is the fic with the most reviews that I've EVER gotten! I'm so  
happy! *starry eyed* Everybody loves meeeee......Thank you to everybody who reviewed.  
It means more than you think to me. ^______^ Ok, I'll cut the crap. I'll post again, soon.  
Chow!! Oh yeah, the next chappie is gonna be the...*gaaaaasp* ONE. *dun dun  
dunnnnnnn* Oh. Note: If you don't like, DON'T READ. Thank you and have a nice day.  
^_~  
-Me 


	6. Night of Fate

. : Author's Notes:  
Hiiiii!! Its mah 14th b-day!! Yaaaaaaay!! I'm [almost] 14!! Whooooo-hooooo!! And ya know,  
what? It would be REALLY great and the BEST b-day gift if I could get about like 5  
teeny-weeny reviews...ya think I could get that? Please? By the 13th? Oh and sorry that I haven't  
posted in like a while...-_-;; I was taking a break and thinking of what to write about next.  
Something that the yaoi-fans would like, but still wouldn't make the other people gag.  
Took a while. -_-;;; Sorry 'bout that. Oh...uhh I didn't get to the part about Kairi's heart  
being gone, so I kinda made up a little section, kay? I kinda also made it longer to  
"smooth it over" with all my reviewers!! Well, here it is! Taa-daa!!  
To slinkster_sunshine: This one's for you!! ^_~ : .  
  
"Fragments of Sorrow"  
By: Princess of Fate  
  
Chapter Six:   
"Night of Fate"  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not afraid of the Darkness." And with that, strands of darkness (much like in  
his dream) wound around the two boys. One part of him wanted to scream and resist their  
constricting nature. And yet, another part of him wanted to remain calm and collected. But  
it didn't matter. He stretched out his hand, offering Sora to join him on the biggest quest  
in their lifetime. A million questions buzzed in his head.  
What about Kairi? Is she ok? Where am I going? Sora? What about him? My dream? I  
wanna run away...What's going on? Why is the sky so dark? I'm scared. Am I afraid?  
  
Slowly, the Darkness wound itself completely around the two boys, Sora trying to  
grasp Riku's outstretched palm. But he couldn't make it. Then they began to sink. Riku  
could see the fear and confusion in Sora's sky-blue eyes. He wanted to join his friend, to  
be afraid. But something in him told him that this is how it was meant to be.  
  
  
  
  
Darkness.  
  
  
  
  
Riku stood in Darkness. Utter and complete Darkness. //Where's Sora? Where  
*am* I?// Trembling, he called out.  
"Is anyone there...?" His voice echoed deeper into the inky blackness. The floor glowed  
briefly and he looked down. An image of a beautiful woman clad in pink held a scarlet  
rose to her chest, seemingly in a content slumber. As he walked around the circular  
platform, he also noticed black and green thorns reaching up, trying to ensnare her. And  
yet, she seemed oblivious to the danger. He heard a sound something like shattering glass,  
ending in a glittery echo. He turned, afraid of who it might be.   
  
He relaxed when he saw it was none other than Kairi.   
"Kairi! Are you alright? The storm and the monster things and....Kairi? Hello?" He was  
about a foot from her. But her head was down, her ruby hair covering her pale features.   
"The door is open...." she said, in a barely-audible whisper.  
"What? What door? What are you talking about?"  
"The door...." she looked up, and Riku froze in fear. Her eyes glowed tawny, exactly like  
the shadow-creatures'.   
"K-Kairi...?"   
She grinned, baring fangs. An evil glint came to her yellow-hued eyes. Riku could only  
blink in confusion.   
  
Then, without warning, she tackled him, pinning him to the ground roughly. Try as he  
might, her grip was other-worldly.  
"Kairi!! What's wrong with you?! Stop!! Kairi!!"   
The look in her eyes was unemotional, almost like she was in a trance; zombie-like.  
Something white caught his eye. It was Ansem. Riku's eyes grew the size of dinner  
platters. Ansem grinned and petted Kairi's hair, pleased with his actions. As soon as his  
hand retreated, Kairi's eyes went back to normal, back to the purple-blue that Riku felt he  
could stare into for ages.  
"R-Riku...? Is that you?"  
Forgetting Ansem for the moment, he replied:  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
Tears welled up into her eyes and her grip released, collapsing on him, sobbing.  
"Oh Riku....I was so scared....Secret Place....Sora...."  
She broke into harder sobs. Riku sat up, cradling her shaking form in his arms. Her  
warmth seeped into his every nerve, muscle and sense. She clutched to his shirt as if he  
was the only thing keeping her from death. He held her, stroking her back, trying to figure  
everything out.   
"Shhhh....it's gonna be ok.....we'll find Sora....don't worry."  
Ansem snickered.  
"Shut up!!" Riku yelled.  
"I believe you have no authority over me." He chuckled again. Riku narrowed his eyes.  
"You don't believe me? Then I shall show you." With a sinister laugh and grin, he shot a  
beam of purple-black energy into Kairi. She shrieked and clutched Riku's shirt tighter.  
Riku tried desperately to hold onto her, but it was like something was wresting her from  
him.  
"Riku!! Help me!!" She was ripped from him, floating toward Ansem.  
"Kairi!!" He tried to get up, but the ropes of Darkness had wrapped theirselves around his  
wrists and ankles, rendering him helpless.   
"Fight him, Kairi!! Fight!!" She thrashed and screamed, to no avail. Soon she was facing  
Ansem, her face a perfect picture of fear.   
"Don't worry, child....this won't hurt....I promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Riku could only watch in horror as Ansem reached into Kairi's chest, pulling out a  
dazzling, heart-looking object. Ansem chuckled triumphantly.  
"Alas! I have found a Princess of Heart!! Who would have thought it would be in such a  
small girl like her...?" He held his prize high, admiring it.   
Kairi slowly turned around, her face blank. She looked like she was weary of life.  
"Riku....find Sora.....and be.....strong....fight it....Riku....fight....." And with that, she  
collapsed, a doll forgotten by an eager child that just found another toy to play with.   
"Kairi!!" Angry tears welled up behind his eyes, threatening to spill. "What did you do to  
her?!"   
"I have simply removed her Heart. But do not worry, she will live."  
"You damn FREAK!!" Those tears spilled down his face, he couldn't control it. Within a  
split second, Ansem turned.   
"Now you listen to me, child. I will *not* tolerate such language in my presence."   
"Go to HELL!!"  
Ansem narrowed his tawny eyes and Riku could feel the rage radiate off Ansem.   
"You will do as I say, or you shall suffer." Ansem said in a threatening tone.  
"I do what I want, freak!!" Riku could feel that he was skating on thin ice, but he pressed  
on. "I mean, what kind of friggin' FREAK looks like YOU?!"  
  
  
  
That was it. Ansem gave out a yell of fury, grabbing Riku by his collar and shaking him  
hard.  
"You listen here, boy!! You will submit!!" He snapped his fingers and the ropes turned into  
thorns. Riku yelped as the sharp objects pierced his skin. Ansem gripped Riku's chin and  
forced him to meet his burning gaze.   
"Do you hear me? You will do as I say. Or you *will* suffer the consequences." Riku  
tried to say something coherent, but all that came out was a squeaky whimper. Ansem  
took this as fear and grinned, his brilliant mind planning something to do to poor Riku.  
The boy eyed him suspiciously. Still grinning, Ansem straddled the boy's hips and forced  
his mouth open. Yet again, Riku felt that same draining feeling and all he could do was sit  
back and watch. But he didn't want to watch. He wanted to save Kairi and get this freak  
off him. Ansem arched suggestively over Riku, playing with his buttons on his shirt. The  
thorns dug deeper and Riku whimpered, allowing Ansem access to his mouth.   
  
  
It was disgusting. Ansem leaned on Riku, practically shoving his tongue down his throat.  
Riku tired to squirm, but it didn't work. Ansem pressed himself to Riku insinuatively  
[suggestively] and Riku felt his hands go up his shirt again, undoing the buttons. His shirt  
fell off, like a single petal from a precious rose bloom. Almost giddy, Ansem ran his hands  
all over Riku's chest, feeling the rippling muscle that the teen was so proud of. Riku was  
terrified.  
//Would anybody come if I screamed? What happened to Kairi? I don't like it  
here...Where's Sora? Sora!! Help me!! Somebody!!!!//  
  
  
Soon Ansem grew tired of Riku's chest, so he went lower.   
One button, two button...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then he stopped. He released the boy and stood up. Riku was confused; what happened?   
"Now do you accept me as your master?"  
"No!!"  
"Must we play this childish game, Riku?"  
"F%& off!!"  
"My, my...such language....don't you remember what happened last time you did that? But  
I do not feel like seducing you. I shall show you something instead. Come."  
But Riku didn't budge, even when the thorns retreated, leaving his bleeding hands free.   
"I said, come!!"  
Riku simply glared at him. Ansem narrowed his eyes.  
"Very well then, I shall have to make you by force." And suddenly a metal collar and  
heavy chain appeared around Riku's neck.  
"Hey!! Get it off!!" Riku tried to pull it off, but it was metal. Ansem took the end of the  
chain.   
"Come now, for your Master wants to show you something."  
"But I don't wanna go!!" Ansem gave a sharp yank to the chain, sending Riku sprawling.  
"I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter." And with that, he literally dragged Riku  
off.....  
  
  
This wasn't a dream anymore. This was reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. : Author's Notes  
^_______^ See? This wasn't SO bad, right? Well, what is this "something" that Ansem  
wants to show Riku? The next episode of "Fragments of Sorrow" will be airing at a  
FanFiction.Net near you!! *cheesy smile* Aaaaaanyway, if you guys could give me a  
minimal of 5 nice reviews, I'd REALLY love it. Like REALLY.  
Ummm....lessee....ummm....well....I hope I reconciled from not posting in a while by  
making this chapter....oh....1679 words long? ^_____^ Well, I hope you guys review. Oh!!  
I originally posted "Fragments of Sorrow" as a one-shot fic, but look what it mushroomed  
into! 20-something reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten here at ff.net. ^______^  
Thank you to each and every one who reviewed. If I go big and get famous, I'll remember  
you guys (and maaaaaybe give ya a million bucks. ^_~) Well, chow and Happy (Almost Birthday to  
meeeee!!! ^____________^ : .  
-Me   
  
P.S.  
If you're wondering where I got the titles for the chapters, I have the soundtrack and I  
listen to the music and see what title would be appropriate and if that song would be good  
to listen to while reading that particular chapter. If you have the soundtrack, you should  
try it sometimes!! 


	7. Where Is This?

PLEASE READ BELOW  
  
. : Author's Notes:  
Hi guys!!! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't posted in like over a month! ~_~ Well, I had a bad  
case of Writer's Block. I still have it a little, but just a little. Sooo, I'm going to do a kinda  
reader's poll thingy. I want YOU guys to help me and tell me what YOU think should  
happen next or what you want me to type about, kay? Sound easy? Good. Just leave your  
ideas in your reviews, please. Thanks! Oh yeah, I just wanna say THANK YOU to  
everybody who reviewed!! I have 42 reviews!! Thats the MOST reviews I ever got!! It  
makes me feel soooo good and maybe if I get a few more, I'll be able to shake this  
Writer's Block!! ^_____^ Well, sorry if its short (I tried a different format, tell me if you  
guys like it), but I'm gonna leave it up to you!! : .  
"Fragments of Sorrow"  
By: Princess of Fate  
  
Chapter Seven  
"Where Is This?"  
And so poor Riku was dragged off, leaving the small, crumpled form of Kairi  
behind. It felt like his heart was splitting in two. Riku watched as Ansem touched the air  
and a white, shimmery portal formed. Ansem stepped through, but Riku wouldn't budge.  
  
"I'm not going in there!! And I'm not leaving Kairi!!"  
  
"Do not worry about her. I'll see to it that her body will be taken care of. But you must  
come with me."  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Or.....we *could* leave you here..." And a large Defender appeared right in front of  
Riku, the eyes of its shield glowing menacingly.  
  
"W-What is that?!" the frightened boy exclaimed.  
  
"Do you want to find out?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Then come."  
  
And Riku was dragged away. Again.  
Half-dragging, half-leading the smaller boy, Ansem came to a large hall.  
  
"This is Hollow Bastion. It will be your new home."  
  
"My new home? But what about Destiny Island?"  
  
Ansem chuckled. "Oh my...haven't you heard? Its been destroyed."  
  
"What??"  
  
"The door, Riku. You saw that Keyhole in that door, didn't you? You wanted it to open  
all your life, didn't you? You hated Destiny Island, so why do you care?"  
  
"But what about Selphie and Wakka and Tidus and...Sora?"  
  
"Those three? Vanished. The last one? You'll see. I needed to show you, but you've been  
a little difficult. Now will you cooperate or not?"  
  
Seeing that it wouldn't do any harm, he said, "Alright. But can you get this collar off?"  
  
"No." And led Riku through a series of doors, strange elevators and such until they  
reached a large room with some people gathered around a small table. Riku could tell they  
were arguing about something.   
  
One looked like half-woman, half-squid, another had a Southern accent and looked like a  
bag, one looked like a pirate with one hand, and another tall one that had what looked like  
blue flames for hair. But it looked like a tall witch with tinted green skin was dictating the  
meeting. She looked up and so did the others.  
  
"Oh, hello and welcome back Ansem." she addressed Riku's captor.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Maleficant...but alas, I cannot stay here long. My power won't  
hold."  
  
"Oh? And who do we have here?" Taking Riku's chin in her slightly-green hand, her long  
nails stroking his jawbone, causing him to shiver. "A new pet?" laughing at her own joke.  
  
"Yes. He's friends with that other boy. He could be quite useful..."  
  
"I don't see how a little squirt like that could help us. I mean, he's so SCRAWNY and....  
WEAK. I bet I could flick the kid and he'd go flying!" the flame-haired man said,  
throwing a few punches into the air to demonstrate. Murmuring from the other humanoid  
things.  
  
"SILENCE!" Ansem roared and the room fell silent.  
  
"He will help us and I will NOT tolerate this mockery!! From now on, he is  
second-in-command of me! You will obey him as you obey me. Any infractions, and you  
will be banished! Do you understand?"  
  
Nods and more murmured agreements as they dispersed.  
  
"I'm not going to help you!! NEVER!!" the new second-in-commander exclaimed.  
  
"Now tell me this, boy. All your life you wanted to show that boy Sora that you were  
stronger, smarter and better than him. And you also have feelings for that girl, Kairi. Now  
listen carefully. That boy Sora is your rival, correct?"  
  
"Look, I don't know what you're getting at, but I refuse to say anything!!"  
  
"Sora has new friends. Now that you and Kairi are out of his life, he made new ones."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Ansem shrugged. "If you don't believe me, just take a look." and allowed Riku access to  
the table.  
  
Curious, Riku did so. But unbeknownst to him, Maleficant and Ansem were exchanging  
smirks.  
  
What Riku saw shocked him to utter and complete astonishment.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Sora, a duck with a blue hat and vest and a weird dog-looking thing were sitting around a  
table, talking.  
"So, where do you think Kairi is?"  
"Gwarsh, Sora. I really dunno." The dog-thing said.  
"We should keep looking. Don't give up hope!" The duck replied.  
Sora nodded and held up a large, over-sized key, swinging it around. "Yeah. Since we  
don't need to look for Riku, all I need to find is Kairi! Riku's a big loser. I'm the  
strongest. He's just too stupid to realize that."   
And the scene faded.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
"W-What the hell was THAT??"  
  
"That, my boy, is something called reality. Cruel, isn't it?"  
  
"Y-You're lying!"  
  
"No I'm not. You saw it with your very eyes. He had the Keyblade, too."  
  
"N-No!! I don't believe you!!" /How could he...?/  
  
And with that, he went into a fury, trying desperately to rip the collar off, adrenaline  
lending him strength.  
  
The tall witch smirked at Ansem and walked out, the large double doors banging shut.  
  
Boom.  
Riku was trapped. Alone with Ansem.  
. : Author's Notes  
Hiiiii! Did you guys like? Now its up to you. If you have any ideas, just put it in  
the review and I'll see how or if I can fit it in. Oh yeah. This chapter is deticated to Kurai  
Sama for her 16th b-day! Happy Birthday!! ^______^ Hope you liked it!   
Oh yeah!! Guess what, guys? I BEAT KINGDOM HEARTS!!! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!! I  
even got Donald's Save the Queen, Sora's Ultima Weapon, and Goofy's Save the  
King."!!! It was hard, though. -_-;; But aaaaanyway, the ending is  
*coughSPOILERcough* SAAAADD!! *coughUNSPOILERcough* Aaaanyways, YAY!  
Well...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE   
REVIEW!! I need to get rid of my Writer's Block and if you guys really really like my fic,  
then you'd help me!! Ok? Well, thanks a LOT if you do!  
-Me 


	8. Author's Blab

Hi everybody! Ok...you're probably ready to kill me, right? Yeah...me too...its been a  
looooong time since I last updated, huh? . Gomen...I just had a death in the family and  
that totally screwed me up...But I just looked at all of my reviews! Woooow!! I am really  
honestly and truly flattered. You guys are the BEST!! So ya know what? I'm gonna  
respond to eeevery review. ^_~ I'm bored and my brain is fried. So here goes.  
  
To Raven Wolf: Hee hee...yeah...I WILL eventually make it a Kairi/Riku ficcy. ^_~ Don't  
you worry 'bout that.   
  
To -___-: Okay...yes I'll make it a Kairi/Riku fic. Once I get my brain out of a ditch. -_-;;  
  
To unknown: Yes!! I will!!  
  
To slinkster sunshine: Where'd you go?? You used to e-mail me! T_T I got a new e-mail  
address, so check it out. Kay? Thankies for all those reviews!! I dub thee my beta reader!  
  
To Sklylark953: Why thank you! *bows*  
  
To Nyxe: Thank you sooooo much!! You are the BEST at writing these kinda fics! I am  
humbled. *bows*  
  
To CoLdBlAcKfLaMeS: *blush* Thanks a LOT...that really boosted my esteem. You are  
very nice for doing that. Instead of just leaving a "write more" review, you went on to  
make me feel good! You are THE BEST! ^_^ If I knew you, you'd be my best friend!   
  
To sarah: Waaaaahhhh!! I don't wanna be hit by a big shiny rock!! Don't worry, I shall  
review soon...-_-;;  
  
To Mbullfighter: O.o okaaay...well, that is the KINKY part of mah fic...glad you like  
it...^_^;;  
  
To Exitalis: ^_^ Me too. Thanks a bunch. That pros and cons thing helped a lot. ^_~  
  
To sereni: Thanks!! After I read your review, I got the Whishing Star and whooped his  
sorry ass!! *cackles*  
  
To Crisp-pa: ^_^ Thanks. I'm doing the whooooole thing from Riku's POV for the entire  
KH plot. Like what HE was doing when Sora was doing blah blah blah. And I beat the  
game, so thanks for helping me anyway.  
  
To Sian: Awww...thankies. I'm just naturally kinda like that...dunno HOW...but thats ok.  
And I'm a girl too. And who doesn't like to read fluffy yaoi once and a while? ^_^ (No  
offense to anybody who doesn't.)  
  
To Maester Sora Z: O.o;;; Geez...  
  
To Anukis-Babe: Will do! *salute*  
  
To tempestas:: Thank you. I will. ^_^  
  
To Misai: O.o Geez! Don't worry! There will!!  
  
To lizze_11: Umm...thanks for the suggestion (it was considered) but then I wanted to do  
the whole thing from the game. Ok? Thanks anyway.  
  
To -__- (again): Thanks! ^_^ Big 14! Whoo!! I'm Sora's age!!! ^___^  
  
To mouse: Yeah...I'm trying to write a fic that both yaoi fans and unfans will like. Its  
HARD. -_-;; And yes, cows ROOL. *moo*  
  
To Riku-lover Melissa: ^_~ Thanks. (Wow...I'm getting repetitive...O.o sorry...)  
  
To Brittney a.k.a Houshi Mizuriu: You are an AWESOME authoress. ^_~ Thanks a lot  
for the review. *bows*  
  
To summonerYuna: Well...this fic isn't really a RikuxSora one...its kinda more Kairi x  
Riku x Ansem, if you get my drift. Thanks anyway. ^_^  
  
To lunar: ^_^ Hee hee...I will! Don't you worry 'bout that!!  
  
To Sephira: Me too! I like fluffy shounen-ai sometimes...*high-fives you* ^_~  
  
To Kelly: Thankie! Its ok. My great-grandma sent me a card a MONTH later...don't feel  
bad. ^_~  
  
To Kurai-Sama: ^______^ Yaaaay!! Thankies. The never went away though...-_-;; still  
fighting...getting a LIL bit better...but not much...-_-;; Anyways, thank youuuuu!  
  
To Riku173: Okay...lemme get this straight. Riku is STRAIGHT. Ansem is  
just...kinky...and likes to "toy" with kids like Riku...just cuz he's EVIL...Riku likes Kairi  
and that love is gonna eventually save him. ^_~ You shall see in due time.  
  
To Shadow Shi13: Yep, Riku, Riku and RIKU! ^_^  
  
To Rachel: Uhh...yeah...I'm mainly focusing on creating a fic that will yaoi fans and  
non-yaoi fans will enjoy...its a lot harder than you think...so thank you for putting up with  
it and your review was greatly appreciated.  
  
To Heartless-trinity: I will! ^_~   
  
To too shy: *gets everything you said to get and uses it* O.O Ow...Heeeeey!! I think it  
worked!! ^_____^ Why thank you! That was a very kind review! One of my favorites!  
*hands you a "Favorite Reviewer" Award* You are very nice. And stay that way! ^_^  
  
To Optical-Illusions: Why thankie!! I'm on the Favorites List of FOUR people!!  
hyperventilates and passes out*  
  
To DisturbedBunny: *cackle* Jealous? I wonder why....?  
*deeeeeep breath* DONE!! MAN that was HARD...-_-;; GEEZ....anyways...I'll  
(HOPEFULLY) update soon!!   
  
-Me 


	9. Destiny's Force

.: Author's Notes:  
  
Hi everybody!! Err...umm....sorry I haven't reposted in like what? FOUR  
  
months?? I'm sorry! First I just didn't, then mom got rid of the Internet (I'm doing this at  
  
my grandma's house, I still don't have Internet) and so I wasn't able to. But here it is! The  
  
next chapter! And I have a few adjustments: Ansem isn't gonna try to seduce Riku-chan.  
  
Now he's gonna use Kairi to get to Riku. You know? Yeah. Anyways, please don't be too  
  
mad at me! I'm soooo sorry!!! *dodges fruit thrown at her* Eep!! : .  
  
// = thoughts  
  
"Fragments of Sorrow"  
  
By: Ragnarok XIII  
  
Chapter VII  
  
"Destiny's Force"  
  
Riku shivered. He glanced at the doors. Closed. He's all alone...wait. Where's  
  
Ansem? A sinister chuckle came from the shadows.   
  
"So...are we ready to play cat and mouse? Or do you prefer hide and seek?" Ansem  
  
purred as he walked to the silver-haired lad.  
  
"No! I'm not playing your stupid games!!"  
  
"Oh really? I beg to differ..." A wicked grin hovered on his lips as an idea formed in his  
  
sadistic mind.  
  
Riku eyed him warily, not sure what he was up to. Ansem stepped back and a  
  
black portal formed on the floor. Black glitter fancied the air before fading. Riku gasped.  
  
//Kairi!!//  
  
Before he could think, Ansem had picked up the small, fragile girl and was running  
  
his gloved hands through Kairi's beautiful strawberry locks. He cupped her chin and  
  
stroked her cheek as if she was an exquisite doll, which Kairi looked like, her head rolled  
  
to one side, her whole body limp.  
  
Riku was boiling. How DARE Ansem touch HIS Kairi like that!!  
  
"ARRGG!! Stopit!! Leave her alone, Ansem!!"  
  
//Checkmate...// Ansem silently gloated.  
  
"So...this mere slip of a girl is close to you, Riku?"  
  
Riku blushed, a roseate flush spreading over the tops of his cheeks and the bridge of his  
  
nose.  
  
"So what??"  
  
"Ah...so you'd want to kill me if I did...this?"  
  
And with that, the used his grip on Kairi's hair to pull her hair back. He meshed their lips  
  
together and forced his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Although Kairi had no heart, no spirit, that didn't mean that her body had to  
  
reactions. She twitched and struggled in vain against Ansem.   
  
Riku gritted his teeth. This had gone FAR enough. He lunged and tackled Ansem,  
  
knocking him away from Kairi. He landed squarely on Ansem's chest. Not caring if it was  
  
"suggestive," the boy grabbed Ansem's tanned neck and squeezed. All his hate, confusion  
  
and fear lended him strength as he squeezed harder and harder. Soon Ansem started to  
  
choke and gag, his face turning pale. Try as he might, he could not get the enraged boy off  
  
him.  
  
He managed to choke out, "G-Guardian...!"  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large black Heartless materialized behind Riku and  
  
latched onto his legs and arms. Riku could hear it breathing down his neck. Suddenly, he  
  
was painfully aware that this THING was draining him. His grip loosened and he fell  
  
feebly into the creature's grasp. The "Guardian" dragged him a few feet and swiftly  
  
deposited him in a boneless heap.   
  
Ansem stood up and dusted off his finery (A/N: clothes. I just thought finery  
  
would suit Ansem just a lil' bit better. Tee-hee!). Walking over to the drained Riku, he  
  
asked, "Will you help us now?"  
  
"N-No...never...!!"  
  
Ansem smiled maliciously. "So, we have not yet come to terms that you WILL help us. I  
  
WILL force you into submission, Riku." And he moved towards Kairi's pliant body.  
  
"No...don't!" Riku rasped out.  
  
Ansem laughed and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Kairi's body was dragged to its feet by  
  
invisible threads. Then, the threads pushed and pulled her and made it look like she was a  
  
puppet. She danced around, her head bouncing around pathetically. Ansem sneered and  
  
pulled out a small dagger, walking to the Kairi-puppet. He grabbed one of her arms and  
  
quickly stabbed her upper arm. Warm blood spilled out and started to pool on the ground.  
  
For a second, her eyes few wide open and a disturbing, inhuman shriek came from her lips.  
  
It was a cry of a wounded animal, cornered.  
  
Her body tried to pull away, but the threads prevented her from doing so. A glint  
  
caught Riku's eye. Three crystalline tears spilled from her beautiful eyes. Two landed on  
  
Riku's cheeks, the last one, on his heart. (A/N: Riku is lying on his back and Kairi is kinda  
  
leaning over him.) He looked into her soulless eyes and saw only pain in confusion in  
  
them. Tears welled up in Riku's oceanic blue eyes; his heart was shattering at the sight of  
  
Kairi in pain.   
  
"Stop it, Ansem!! I'll help you, just stop hurting her!"  
  
Ansem stopped and walked to Riku. Cupping his chin, he said, "Very well. I  
  
knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later." And with that, he turned on his heel and  
  
walked out, leaving Riku with Kairi.   
  
Riku managed to get to his feet and staggered to a tapestry. Ripping a strip off, he  
  
walked to Kairi and bandaged her arm. He gathered her broken form into his arms and  
  
noticed that under her shirt was covered in hideous black-and-blue bruises. She  
  
whimpered and cuddled closer. Riku held her and closed his eyes, as sleep began to  
  
approach.  
  
//If I just do what Ansem wants, then I think we'll make it out ok. I promise I'll protect  
  
you Kairi.  
  
With my Life.//  
  
.: Author's Notes:   
  
Yaaaaaay!! My VIIth chappy! Yay! Please, please, PLEASE review!! I ultimate  
  
goal is to get 100 reviews. We're on 62! That's ONLY 38 more reviews! We can do it!  
  
I'll even paint a special painting for the 100th reviewer! Really!! I swear!! Ok...I'll go hide  
  
in a closet now...  
  
-Me  
  
P.S.  
  
To all you yaoi fangirls (or guys), I'm kinda gonna slack off on the heavy fluff, kay? I  
  
mean, I'll still have Ansem make advances on Riku-chan, but not as much. Ok? I still have  
  
nothing against that kind of thing, I just wanna take a break. I mean, I wasn't gonna do a  
  
citrus fic in the first place. So please be patient with me; I may change my mind. : . 


End file.
